Waiting Too Long
by TheOwlsGoFumblings
Summary: 1x2. Rating for language. Duo is infatuated with a coworker but never makes a move. When he finds out that he is quitting and may leave his life forever unless something happens will he be able to show him he likes him or has he waited too long.


**Author's Note: Ok, this is honestly an odd and out of character kind of thing for me to even consider writing but it is loosely based on reality. The ending is what Iwould really like to happen with a boy I like from my job, but alas I am a sissy. I know that both of the boys are pretty damn out of character, but I'm oddly ok with that. I just needed to get the story on paper. Some of your must understand that. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't sue me. I also don't own any of the bands (Sufjan) or books (Beloved) mentioned in this fanfic, again, don't sure me.**

Jesus Christ he hated himself! His mind growled sharply at him as he mumbled under his breath "Remind me again why I am such a sissy?" He was beautifully made up and all he had gotten was an awkward stare down. This was largely because he did not have the balls to go up and actually talk to his dream guy. His hair down and flowing like silk (for once not looking like a frizzy octopus when not contained in its usual braid), his eyes darkened sexily with a bit of eyeliner (he was gay, that was totally acceptable) and, for once, he was not confined in his baggy work clothes, the slim, worn jeans clinging in all the right places and his Sufjan Stevens t-shirt celebrated his passion for music and his slim, toned abs and pectorals.

As that final closing announcement sounded over the quiet store's loudspeaker he groaned, barely resisting the urge to dig his fingernails deep into his palms. He turned and brushed towards the doorway, a rush of emotion following him, his eyes flashing dangerously as he climbed into his shabby white car and slammed his head against the steering wheel. Duo Maxwell had never in his life known himself to be a timid person, but somehow that damn Heero Yuy got to him every time. One look and he was a deer in the headlights with a flush quickly rising up his chest to his cheeks.

He thought back to the first time they had met. It'd been one of his first days working in the small coffee shop slash bookstore and he was a bit overwhelmed. Messing up drinks and tripping over his own feet wasn't exactly what he had hoped for during his first week. Finally at the slow down in customers he experienced a slow down of his own heart. Into the café slinked one of the most beautiful men Duo had ever seen, and he was walking straight towards him. He filled his water glass before smiling at the apparent new comer.

"Hey. You're new, what's your name?"

"Oh, uh. It's Duo. What's yours?"

The Adonis in front of him smirked and pointed at his name tag which read _Trainee_. "That's my name."

"Oh, oh god, I thought... I mean, of course... That's an unusual name"

The boy in front of him laughed, "I was joking silly, I'm Heero, nice to meet you." Instead of taking the extended hand Duo just stared at it until it was lowered and the God said a brief bye and walked back towards the bookstore.

Enough revelry! He slammed his fist against the steering wheel and shoved his keys into the ignition.

"Damn you! Damn me! God damn!"

Now that the Shinigami within had been subdued through the act of aggression toward his poor car (it took a lot of abuse), he sighed and decided a quick exit was in order. If his coworkers caught him skulking about in the parking lot on his day off they'd think he was a bigger freak than they already did. He backed out of the parking spot and floored it, zooming towards the exit and onto the empty back road.

Once he was safely in the confines of his house he began to sulk more appropriately. First stop was the freezer where Duo grabbed a pint sized container of ice cream and then meandered his way over to the coach where he plopped down and fell asleep watching reruns of something he couldn't even remember in the morning.

It was Wednesday, Duo knew _he_ would be here but was disillusioned about the possibility of a relationship. If he couldn't get Heero's attention while he looked all pretty and sexed up he surely couldn't in gross work clothing. All of this essentially meant that Duo looked about as gross as he felt. He sighed as he tied on the dark blue apron and pulled on his black hat. No more of this he told himself while plastering on a happy face and washing his hands, he was out to make people happy through food and coffee.

It'd been almost an hour since their last customer and Duo was shaking on the insides with boredom (and too much coffee), and then, as if on cue, Heero breezed into the café and towards the register grinning at Duo.

"Hey."

"Hey, you seem happy."

Heero sighed lightly, "I wrote another song this afternoon, it put me in a good mood."

Duo nodded slightly and noticed a fragile old woman coming up to the register, probably to order quiche, "Well, work awaits, talk to you later." Duo just wanted to kill himself now, could he act more uninterested?

He dealt wit the old woman and after was busy watching the way Heero's butt moved in his pants as he walked backed to the bookstore when Duo heard snickering from over by the espresso machine. Claire, a small girl with blonde hair who he got on well with, rolled her eyes at him.

"You're so in love with him, and he so knows it."

Duo glared at her "Shut up, I don't really care." He did. "It's not like he'd ever be interested in me anyway." He wished he was.

The night passed slowly, it was uneventful and Heero made no more appearances though he jumped every time he thought Heero might be coming in the general direction of the café.

Again and again he thought and mumbled, "I am so pathetic".

Several weeks had passed, Duo had grown somewhat closer to Heero, and they had a relationship based on playful banter but no deeper conversations. Duo knew that was what Heero really like, but they could never cross into that domain. He was content with their relationship; he wanted more but constantly rationalized his way out of taking another step. His new friends at more teased him and pushed him to do something, but he always sidestepped them with stealth skills.

When Duo woke on that first day in May, something in the air told him it was going to be an off day. It started with him being late to school and discovering that his oh so sweet cat has brought a chipmunk into his room. Something was wrong with today, very wrong.

Duo was late to work to continue the streak of luck he was having that Friday. When he got there no one seemed to mind. He tied on his apron and walked out, his annoying Asian coworker leered at him and whispered,

"Hey Duo, you just missed your lover."

"Shut up Leah, he's not my lover."

"Fine, Mr. Yuy, your husband."

"Gah! He's not that either."

"Well you wish he was. What are you going to do once he's gone?"

"Well it's not like that's about to happen, so I don't really care."

"Uh, Duo… he quit."

Duo felt sick, he could feel his face lose color. He prayed to God that it wasn't true, but he knew it was. It was one of those days. He heard Leah going on about how his last day was Wednesday but his mind was too fogged over and nothing was registering correctly. He was going to regret not taking a chance on him forever.

When Heero came up to the register later that night and confirmed with an "Hn" that he was indeed leaving on Wednesday Duo pretended to be happy for him. He was glad Heero had found a better job. That's a lie. He hoped he was happy there. Another lie. He wanted Heero to stay here and be happy with him. The quaint little bookstore and café reminded him of the setting of a romance novel, but the plot just didn't seem to progressing correctly. Heero wandered back to the bookstore, ice water in hand, and Duo watched. He'd do it, the plan he'd been forming for months. Nicknamed by himself the "kiss him and run" plan. Nine came too quickly and his knees quivered as he clocked out. It was time. He saw him in the bookstore, disappearing into a mysterious room that Duo had never before been into. With the shove of a coworker he went into the break room.

Instead of a kiss he came out with a hug and his brain buzzing over the awkward silence that had filled the break room.

Back to the drawing board.

This was it. It was the last day Heero would work here. Maybe the last time that Duo would ever see him if he didn't do anything. Armed with a cootie catcher with a variety of very strange messages about how he had to tell Heero something important. Duo was kind of a jester, always pulling silly stunts but looking at the cootie catcher in hand even he realized that it was dumb. He trashed it and stormed up to the register.

"I need to talk to you. So when you get your break you should come get me, I'll be over in that black chair reading."

Heero looked at him a bit surprised but just shrugged in consent to the vibrant young man's demand.

Time ticked by slowly. That was only because Duo had himself upon the verge of hyperventilation imaging the millions of ways that his plan could go wrong. He'd look up at Heero about every five seconds and each time he did for some reason he would flip the page. Although he heard that Toni Morrison's _Beloved_ was very good, he could not deal with it right now and had no idea what the fuck was going on. When he saw Heero slinking his way, that really the only way to describe the way Heero walked – so crisp and silently, Duo felt his mouth dry and his heart beat sky rocket. It was going to happen.

They were back in the break room. Heero took a seat in one of the stiffer dining chairs and before he could even fully look up at Duo, he had a pain of sinfully soft lips plastered to his own. The kiss was brief and shy. Duo looked awed at his own actions when he pulled away, it was nothing compared to the look on Heero's face.

"Before you say anything…" Heero opened his mouth and closed it like a fish out of water. Maybe more accurately, the words he needed were the worm he couldn't find.

"I know that was random and you probably think I'm a total psycho right now but I like you, you are one of the coolest people I have met in a long time and I want to get to know you better. Maybe something could happen between us, I know I'm a little weird but I swear I'm actually smart and not completely insane, if you just give me a chance I could prove it..."

Duo was still talking when Heero silenced him effectively by pressing another kiss to his lips and murmuring softly against those lips, "Thank god, I've been waiting forever."

**That's All Folks! Review, I like those thingies.**


End file.
